Through the Looking Glass
by mfig
Summary: Cameron realizes that House can never love her because he’s already in love. Distraught she wakes up to find herself in another time facing a reality similar to her own but slightly different. Is it a dream? Is she mad? Or a time traveler?
1. Heart Break

_"I thought you were too screwed__ up to love anyone. I was wrong, __you just couldn't love me. It's good. I'm happy for you."_

* * *

Cameron killed the engine of her car, not bothering to get out but rather staring off into space. Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks as she sighed heavily. It had taken every ounce of will power to utter the words that had spilled out of her wasted heart. She truly was happy for him because in the end she was incapable of not wanting to see him happy, whether it was by her side or not.

It pained her to finally know that it wasn't the fact that he couldn't love but rather that he couldn't love her, not the way she wished he would. Someone already resided in his heart and whether or not Stacey still loved him as well was beyond important. Either way she was stuck on the outside looking in and silently wallowing in her own self-pity.

Getting out of the car she managed to make her way up the stairs and to her apartment, closing the door behind her and sinking onto her overstuffed couch. Keys in her hands and purse still draped over her shoulder she wondered how different life would be if she hadn't fallen in love with him. Of course, that couldn't of have been helped. The minute she had walked into his office she had felt the silent pull towards him which she had dismissed as pure professional fascination.

The man was a living legend after all.

Yet the moment she had seen him, hands shaking and cold sweat falling down his face as he struggled to perform the autopsy on the cat, that's when it began to hit her. Slowly feelings began to manifest, thoughts of him taking up more space within her mind and finally within her heart. She hadn't lied as to why she liked him – he did things not because he had to or because they were expected of him but rather because they were right. In the end he always ended up doing the right thing even if it meant going against everyone and breaking a few rules along the way.

He had been her rebel with a cause and as cheesy as it sounded to anyone else, it had been enough for her to fall hard. Unfortunately it wasn't her cross to bear anymore, instead now she struggled with the one thing she had never in her life had to do – falling out of love.

* * *

Her alarm went off precisely at six in the morning and Cameron couldn't help but groan a she blindly reached towards the night stand, her hand coming to land on the snooze button. Closing her eyes once more she tried to recapture her disrupted state of sleep only to give up after five minutes. Getting up with a heavy sigh she slipped on her fuzzy slippers as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Might as well go for a jog" she murmured to herself and began to pad towards her walk in closet only to do a double take at what awaited her inside.

Running her hands over the clothes she could feel her mind working twice as hard in order to figure out just what in the world was going on. Her clothes were missing, each and every single piece she had so painstakingly chosen through out the last two years. Silk blouses, vests, sweaters, trousers, jeans, jerseys, polos, dresses, heels, sneakers, boots…all gone and replaced by other odd looking clothes.

Clothes that reminded her of how her mother use to dress when she was a mere kid.

"What the hell is going on?"

Pulling out a blouse her fingers automatically reached for the shoulder pads attached and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disapproval.

"Okay, either I'm going mad or someone came in here, stole my clothes and replaced them with…." Her thoughts trailed off as she was unable to fully bring herself to speak such absurdities.

Dropping the garment onto the ground she slowly made her way out of the closet, reaching for the baseball bat near the door. Step by step she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she hoped that whoever had broken into her place was still not around. Although, at the same time she still couldn't actually believe someone would go through all the trouble of switching wardrobes on her. Shaking her head she reasoned that there had to be another explanation, a logical one that would explain everything.

"A prank?" she thought to herself but quickly dismissed the idea.

As she made her way to the living room she couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be many things missing and replaced. Her phone was larger and bulkier as well as the device attached to it which seemed to be a large answering machine – a relic she hadn't seen since her dad had lugged their very first one home almost a decade and a half ago. Stopping by the table her eyes slowly rose to the calendar that hanged above the phone, a small bead of sweat fell down her temple and the side of her face as the baseball bat in her hands fell with a loud thump onto the ground while her mouth hanged wide open in disbelief.

_**June 12, 1993. **_

_****_

**TBC**


	2. Confusion

Cameron stood rooted to the spot, her mouth opening and closing but not one single word coming out. Instead she closed her eyes tightly as she prayed to a God she had long given up on to make things right. Opening one eye first and then the other she sadly found the numbers on the calendar the same.

What in the world was going on? How could she suddenly be stuck in the past? Back in 1993 she had been sixteen, not thirty! Why in the world was she all of a sudden standing fourteen years in the past? Her head felt like it was spinning madly, her entire reality flipped upside down and for the slightest of moments she feared that indeed she had gone mad.

As if some unforeseen force propelled her hands forward she soon found herself tearing the calendar off the wall and throwing it across the room. With a loud gasp of air she dropped onto the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks as she brought her hands to the sides of her head. Was she stuck in some dream? One she would wake up from at any moment.

Then suddenly it hit her, the need to reach out and call someone, the need to hear a familiar voice growing unbearably large. Immediately she dialed her parent's phone number, hoping to find everything the same. What if they were no longer her parents? Everything else had pretty much changed and there were no guarantees that her family would be an exception.

A few rings later and she found herself breathing a sigh of relief at her mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"He-hello"

There was a short pause of hesitancy on the other line.

"Allison, dear is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Sweetheart what's the matter? You sound so strange."

Looking around her apartment she bit her tongue, the words pressed against her lips as she longed to let everything loose. Yet she couldn't, the mere thought of uttering the madness that ran a mock in her mind was enough to scare her to death. No one would believer her…not a soul.

"No-nothing mom. I was just calling because I miss you."

A small chuckle followed and she could picture her smiling against the phone.

"You've only been gone a few days Allison but you have no idea how much it warms my heart to hear you say that. Sometimes I wonder if you ever do miss us. it's not easy watching your first born fly away from the nest."

The rest of her words faded into the background as Cameron brought her hand to her chest, clutching at the flannel pajamas she wore. All her life she had been the baby of the family and for some reason in this reality or wherever she was stuck she was the oldest. What about her other brothers? Did they even exist? The sudden thought caused a large lump to form in her throat as she struggled to breathe once more.

"I just missed you, it's not easy being here alone…" trailing off she wondered what else was different, she didn't want to mess up and say the wrong thing.

"You picked Princeton darling and besides it's an amazing opportunity, we're all so proud of you sweetie. Just yesterday Tom was practically glowing about his older sister the doctor."

"Right, Tom." she played along weakly.

"God, he'll be seventeen in two months! I mean, where does the time go? Soon Mark we'll be graduating from college and then Tom will be off as well."

"Yes mom…where does the time go?"

Cameron slowly rose from the floor, still holding the phone to her ear as she began to move around the rest of the apartment, the same small but overly significant details jumping out at her. Once she was back in her bedroom she sat down on the soft bed. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of the clock on her nightstand, the digital numbers indicating that she was running extremely late for work.

"Crap! Mom I'm so sorry but I completely lost track of time, I'm so late for work!"

"Calm down sweetheart, I'll talk to you later. "

"Love you mom."

Hanging up the phone she once more found herself on her feet but her mind a bit more at ease. Although things were different in the end her brothers were just younger and the thought was an odd one indeed. All her life she had looked up to them and now she was the older sibling. But she would deal with that later, now she needed to get to work and try not to give anything away. Whatever was happening it was very much real, including her responsibilities. For now she needed to get to work and from there on she would figure everything out.

The present situation was not a dream or a nightmare - it just was.

Walking into her closet she began to pick out something to wear. She truly had no clue but figured that it was safe to stick to the always fashionable classic staples – crimson blouse, dark vest and pants. A pair of sensible pumps followed the outfit as she decided to keep her hair in the soft waves that she had awoken with. But before she could even begin to get dressed she rummaged through her bed side table, finding a pair of scissors in order to cut out the large shoulder pads from the blouse.

"There's no way in hell I'm looking like a football player!" she huffed, blowing a wavy curl from her face.

Once she was done Cameron took one final glance in the mirror before taking a deep breath, grabbing her purse and brief case, and finally heading out the door. She had to be strong and collected; one false move and she feared heavy consequences – ones where she ended up in a padded room.

She wondered what else awaited her at work.

**TBC**


	3. Wonderland

The drive to work had been interesting; she thought to herself as she parked her blue Volvo into her assigned parking spot which thankfully still had the small signed that read 'A. Cameron MD'. Breathing a sigh of relief she was glad to see that although every thing around her seemed different, some things never changed. At least shestill worked at the PPTH and it was a big comfort. Making her way into the main entrance she couldn't help but wonder if just like her brothers the time line had been changed for everyone else. Would she find Foreman reading his medical journal, Chase consumed in finishing his crossword puzzles, Cuddy stressing out over a large pile of paper work, Wilson running to andfrom the oncology department and the nurse's station,and House…well, being House?

Slightly scared steps brought her to the elevators where she pretended to wait for one and at the same time check out the hospital directory. Her eyes scanned quickly as they took in all the different names, some familiar and others completely foreign to her. One thing seemed to be for sure and that was the fact that neither Foreman nor Chase were working there. Instead she still seemed to be in the Diagnostic department but to her surprise working under a Dr. Michael Winters.

House also seemed to be in the same spot as her.

Riding the elevator up she figured that if the year was 1993 he would have to be thirty-one and not yet department head. That meant…well she didn't know what that meant. Would he still be the same sardonic jerk that had hired her? Nearing the conference room she noticed once more the same recurring theme of slight changes – the glass walls still existing but everything else inside completely different and more appropriate for the earlier 90's. Shaking her head she figured that by this point it shouldn't surprise her anymore but she couldn't help marveling at every thing around her.

Cameron placed her bag down on the long wooden conference table, taking a deep breath she slipped out her horribly clunky looking laptop and couldn't help but stifle a groan of annoyance when she realized how far back the internet must of have been. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to indulge her one guilty pleasure of mucking about on YouTube. Instead it looked like solitaire and word processing were going to be her two main activities with the dinosaur before her.

Turning around and heading for the coat rack she grabbed the petite lab coat and ran her hand over it, slipping it on she could feel her nerves pulling together. Yet she felt more stable than she had all morning, the sense that after all she was still a doctor making her feel the tiniest bit better – not having lost the one thing she cherished the most.

"Doctor Cameron, so great to see you settled in already!"

A friendly voice behind her shook her out of her thoughts as she found herself face to face with an older man, his silver hair and sweater making him look like her grandfather.

"Yes, I figured that I might as well jump in" she answered quickly, hoping that nothing seemed off.

"Excellent. Well, there's a desk over there that you'll have to share with Doctor House who I'm sure we'll be here soon…" his voice trailed off as he looked at his watch, his friendly face turning into a contemplative frown.

Apparently some things never changed – House was running late as usual.

"Anyway, as I explained during your interview, I run a tight ship and today we'll have a department meeting once Doctor House gets in. Meantime time is yours since we don't have a patient at the moment."

Cameron couldn't help but smile, the man was definitely the kind of boss one dreamed about. He seemed to be House's polar opposite and she wondered whether or not they had already come to blows. Knowing House and his need to march to the beat of his own drum, she was sure they already had.

"Do you mind if I make some coffee?"

Turning around the older doctor gave her a winning smile, "that would be great if you could. Not that you have to…"

Shaking her head she waved her hands in front of her, "nonsense, I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Cameron"

Smiling to herself she set out to make the coffee as her hands worked in autopilot, her mind processing everything that was happening. One thing was for sure and that was the fact that she had to get a hold of her own personal records, in order to see what was the same and what had changed – that was key.

* * *

As the aroma of coffee began to infiltrate the conference room Cameron sat behind the desk, her fingers moving over her own personal records.

"Same, same, same, same" she muttered to herself in relief, the only difference being the dates which she could handle. Closing the file just in time she almost jumped out of her chair as a motorcycle helmet was suddenly plopped onto her desk. Looking up she found herself looking up into the familiar blue gaze that had both enchanted and tormented her.

"Allison Cameron" he stated rather than asked.

"Y-yes" she mentally kicked herself for stuttering. Why in the world was she suddenly so nervous? She knew House, had been working under him for a year. Then again, she had never seen him in such a state, as if the weight of the world didn't rest on his shoulders.

Secretly she watched him move past the desk and straight for the coffee machine, reaching for his red mug and pouring himself a cup of the warm brew. His face relaxed immediately as an expression of pure bliss broke out over his smoother features – the lines near his eyes hardly there as well as the fine grey hairs around his temples. His clothes were different then what she had grown accustom to see him donning. Instead of jeans and a t-shirt he seemed to be taking a page from Chase's book, sporting khakis, a squared button up shirt, and a darker color tie dangling in front of him.

He had never looked more handsome.

"I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence" Winters interjected coolly as he stepped out of his office, joining House by the coffee machine as well and pouring himself a cup.

"Oh this is good Cameron…best cup of coffee I've drank in quite a long time!"

She could feel House's gaze on her, his hypnotic baby blues taking her in as Winters spoke. She knew that gaze, very well and usually it just meant trouble, especially for her little heart.

"Thanks."

"Well, then let's get started" Winters indicated towards the conference table as they all three moved to seat.

"Yes..." House agreed with an almost sickly sugary tone "let's get started."

Gulping she sat down slowly, his words causing a double meaning within her. There was no fooling her; she could practically see the wheels inside his head spinning madly.

It was never a good sign.

**TBC**


	4. Heart of the Storm

Clinic duty was the same as always, except for dealing with a wet behind the ears nurse Brenda who had yet to perfect the patented scowl that even managed to intimidate House, even though he would never openly admit it.

Cameron moved to grab another file when her hand brushed against another one.

"I'm sorry" she began but stopped when she noticed that the hand belonged to Wilson.

Smiling shyly at her she couldn't help but smile back, his friendly demeanor still the same as always but there was something different in his eyes – the same sadness that was lacking in House's as well. There was also a lack of a wedding ring on his left hand which led her to conclude that either he was just recently divorced or had yet to actually take the first of three plunges down the aisle.

The minute ding dong bells rang in her head she immediately thought of Bryan, her eyes widening slightly as thoughts of him flooded her. Had she married him in this realty as well? Or was he running around a young carefree adolescent? Still unaware of the doomed future that awaited him in a few years…she had to know.

"Are you ok?" Wilson asked slowly as he moved closer, his eyes radiating great warmth.

Looking back up she gave him what she hoped was a charming smile as she waved his concerns away.

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a long morning…first day" she added with another big smile.

"That explains everything then. Oh I'm sorry, I'm James Wilson, oncology" he held his hand out to her, gripping her slender one perfectly between his fingers.

"Allison Cameron, diagnostics"

"Well then you'll be working with House."

"Yes, although I've heard a few interesting things about him."

"Interesting? That's putting it nicely but don't worry, not everything you heard is true."

Cameron listened as Wilson gave her a quick run through of the hospital – which lecherous doctors to avoid, the nurses that weren't completely inept, and a few mild warnings about House's quirks. Most she already knew, especially about House but the rest proved to be vital information. Wilson's warm hearted nature was still the same as ever but at the same time she noticed that he was even more open than he had ever been with her before.

"If you're free we could have lunch together" he offered almost shyly and before she knew it Cameron found herself accepting.

* * *

"That's a big jump from immunology to diagnostics but I can definitely understand the lure."

"It's like this huge rush, you have to solve this puzzle and the pieces are finely scattered everywhere waiting for you to put them together."

Wilson nodded as he listened to her talk, the light catching her green eyes in a flattering way as it also shone down on her brown locks and white delicate skin. Yet the spell was immediately broken when House's face appeared out of nowhere, his athlete's body moving fast as he plucked a chair from the neighboring tabled, turned it around, and straddled it.

"There you are, for a moment there I thought you stood me up!" House exclaimed with a dramatic flare as he picked a fry from Wilson's plate while winking at Cameron at the same time.

"I was just filling in Doctor Cameron on the PPTH."

"I'm sure you were" turning back towards Cameron House leaned to her side as he whispered loudly enough for Wilson to hear, "careful I think he wants to ask you out."

Rolling his eyes Wilson couldn't help but smile even though House was ruining any chance he might of have had with Cameron. Normally he would be furious but considering that House was not a man that would chase after any pretty thing that passed him by, he decided to keep quiet and allow him to move in. From the spark in his eyes he could tell that his interest had definitely been rouse.

Allison Cameron whether she knew it or not had just walked into the heart of the storm.

* * *

The day had passed by quickly and before she knew it Cameron was quietly packing up her things in order to head back to her apartment. Although things were slightly different in the end she had slipped into the already preconceived existence with ease. In a strange way it was as if nothing essentially had truly changed – she still worked in diagnostics and had clinic duty, Wilson was still the same golden boy, and even House although not as miserable as before was still as sardonic as ever.

Once she was in the parking garage she could see her blue Volvo in the distance, as well as his motorcycle next to her parking spot. Unlocking the door she threw her bag into the passenger's side and made her way across to get in but before she could slide in a voice stopped her.

"How was the first day?" he asked in a normal cool tone, motorcycle helmet under one arm and book bag hanging from one shoulder.

Cameron watched him move towards her with an unfaltering grace, two words she had never before associated with him. Drawing up to her side he slipped one leg over the bike and sat himself comfortably over the leather seat.

"As normal as a day of clinic can be."

"Gotcha, dumb question. But don't worry Doctor Cameron things are just warming up, soon you'll see just how interesting things can get around here."

Smiling coyly Cameron met his eyes and found herself surprise to find something she had never seen in them before – peace.

"Goodnight House."

"Night Cameron."

Sliding into the driver's seat she closed the door and reached for her seatbelt. She could feel his eyes still on her but decided not to push her luck. Since arriving at the hospital she had managed to have one non-awkward conversation with him and preferred not to ruin the moment. He followed her out towards the exit and then sped up ahead like a bat straight out of hell – a pure show put on for her benefit and his male ego.

* * *

Automatically hitting the light switch she adjusted her eyes to the sudden burst of light that bathe the entire apartment. Dropping her bag onto the floor she reached down and picked up the calendar from the floor. Walking towards the small table in the hall she hanged it back up in it's original place – if she was truly stuck in this reality she would be needing it.

Sighing Cameron continue to move towards her bedroom, turning on the soft lights and heading straight for the bathroom. Her reflection caught her attention as she passed by the mirror and soon she found herself looking straight into her own green gaze.

"Who are you?" she questioned herself with a deep frown.

She hadn't been born yesterday but from night to day she had suddenly been given a new life. There was only so much she could find out through her records but there was still darkness surrounding. All her life she had considered herself a good person but could she say the same in this reality.

Closing her eyes momentarily she decided that time will bring her all the answers she needed. Turning off the bathroom light she kicked off her shoes, shimmied out of her pants and crawled into bed in an exhausted heap of limbs.

Silently she braced herself for the new day that waited just around the corner.

**TBC**


	5. Broken

Cameron sat straight up in her bed as sweat trickled down the side of her face. Immediately she jumped out of it and ran down the hall towards the calendar. The minute her eyes fell upon the numbers she let out a shaky breath – not sure if it was relief or disappointment.

It had all been a dream.

Taking a few steps back she looked around the apartment, finding everything to be the same as she had left it the previous night. The dream had been so intense but what truly shook her to the very core was the fact that instead of going stark raving mad she had actually slipped into everything with relative ease. Why had she been so quick to jump into that other reality?

Then suddenly it hit her – his blue eyes taking her in with the same curiosity as before but with an entirely new spark behind them. It had been different and in a way she couldn't deny that she would miss it. But it had all been part of my imagination, she thought to herself for a somber moment before heading back towards her bedroom and getting ready for work.

At least she wouldn't have to deal with unexpected surprises – her heart would still ache every time as he continued oblivious to her suffering.

* * *

It was mornings such as these that made Cameron want to pick up and move as far away from him as possible. Stacey continued by her husband's side as all good wives do but at the same time she could see a spark of something beckoning House forward. Wasn't she aware of the dirt she was kicking up into the air again? In the end there wouldn't be a happy ending because she could not let go – of Mark, House, and consequently the hold that House believed to still have over hear heart. Perhaps he did but it wasn't his right to exercise it anymore.

All's fair in love and war but what about the casualties that result? What about her broken heart which had been unable to stay out of harm's way? Caught in the middle of the crossfire she felt like a fool who had walked straight into battle without even a small means of protection. Yet the trick to mending a broken heart is letting time take its course. Unfortunately she had no time to spare or space for that matter. House was like a hurricane, one that would blow in and completely throw everything into the air. So she took refuge in the lab and as far away from him as possible. All she needed was time to get over the initial blow of her realization.

Things would be fine because in the end a broken heart had never stopped her from going on. She had been a widow at twenty one and that meant having a strong spirit that couldn't be easily crumpled. Her heart would mend but she needed to stop being thrown right into the heart of the storm.

* * *

"Cameron, where the hell have you been? I've been paging you for half an hour!" 

House growled as he pushed bag the glass doors of the lab with flourish, limping and coming to stand directly behind her. Immediately her shoulders tensed as the heat from his body seeped into her clothes and spread through out her skin. Closing her eyes momentarily she gripped the edge of the table before her and could feel a thousand screams running through her head – all dying to burst out and unload themselves upon their target.

Taking a deep breath she spoke calmly, "I must of have forgotten it in my locker. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

The waves of anger rolling off him ceased and he took a step back, but only one small step that barely made a difference.

"I need the results now" he added, completely ignoring her apology and diving right back into the case.

Moving slightly their bodies touched as she slipped from the small confinement of her prison and pulled out the results he wanted. Turning around she found his blue eyes taking her in, just like they had during her dream and it felt like a punch to the stomach. Handing him the results she hoped that her shaking her wasn't obvious, that for once he didn't pay attention to her like a hawk.

Unfortunaly House always paid attention. His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

"Are you all right?"

She hadn't a clue as to what to say. Instead she let her eyes fall to the ground and shook her head, "I'm fine".

Moving to the door House was halfway out of the lab when the words hit him, causing him to stand still for one split second.

"You didn't crush me."

* * *

The patient continued to take a turn for the worst as they all ran around like madmen trying to piece the puzzle together. At the last hour House ended up coming with a brilliant explanation and another life had been saved. She should of have felt pleased, proud of herself and her co-workers but instead she felt empty. Her mind kept coming back to the dream and the fact that there had been such an air of possibility around her. For some reason she couldn't shake off the feeling that it had been more than a dream. 

Closing her eyes she snuggled into her soft pillow and wrapped the sheets tighter around her body. Sleep began to take over and she could feel herself slowly letting go. Thoughts of living the life she had dreamt about coursed through her last waking thoughts and she once more contemplated a different life. One in where the playing field was even between her and House, in which she didn't have to suffer because he no longer thought life was worth living and pursuing.

In a way, she wished for a do-over.

The next morning she woke to find that her dream had come true.

**TBC**


	6. Theory

The minute her eyes had opened she had felt the shift in the air, electricity that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was Saturday and instead of running around the city doing a dozen errands she decided to head straight to the university's library.

During her childhood she and her brothers had enjoyed reading science fiction novels, her favorites having been the ones that had to do with time travel. After having woken up in two different times she could definitely say with full certainty that whatever was going on was by no means a dream. Something else seemed to be happening and she could only think of one place to begin and that was time travel. Perhaps it was the most far fetched explanation of all but it was the only one she had to go on since the rest seemed highly unlikely.

Each step caused goose bumps to break out over her skin as if she was on the correct path and growing closer to finding out the truth.

Sighing Cameron pinched the bridge of her nose as she dropped another book onto the large pile that surrounded her. All the information she had found was utterly useless and she couldn't help but feel as if something was staring at her right in the face but for some reason she just couldn't see it. Grabbing another book she began to look through the pages for anything that might be relevant.

Wrapped up in the words before her she failed to notice a young almost shy looking girl approach her.

"Miss, are you done with these books?" she pointed at the large pile before her. Nodding Cameron watched her place each one carefully into the little cart before him. Turning back to her own reading she made it half way through the page before the girl's gentle voice interrupted her again.

"These are a lot of books on quantum physics."

"Yeah, I'm writing a research paper on time travel."

The young woman's face brightened as he placed the last book in the car, "I'm utterly fascinated by the subject!"

"Actually, what I'm interested is a specific type of time travel."

"There are so many. People automatically assume that you need some sort of time machine or blue box to travel in time but in fact…but I'm talking way too much and I'm sorry miss."

"No wait" Cameron called out after her as she looked at her square in the eyes.

"What about waking up fourteen years in the past in a different reality? Everything is the same except for certain things and then going back to sleep and finding yourself back in the present. No ripple effect or whatever the hell it is you call it. No visible link between the past and the present."

She could tell the wheels inside her mind were working hard as she processed all the information she had given her.

"That sort of time travel is a bit more unconventional" Cameron could feel her spirits sinking and desperation growing within her, "it sounds like emotional time travel which is just a fancy way of saying that you tend to envision things that span way into the future but I've never heard of envisioning the past let alone waking up in it."

Taking a deep breath Cameron stood up and closed the book in front of her.

"It's just a theory I've been thinking about…no biggie."

"Sorry I couldn't help, but it does sound interesting", the young woman offered her a kind smile and watched as Cameron retreated. Pushing the cart forward she could still hear Cameron's words in her head.

_It truly was as fascinating theory. _

* * *

She walked all over the city, her feet leading the way since her mind seemed to be entirely preoccupied in figuring out why in the world was she suddenly leaping back and forth in time. But it wasn't a linear time line since things seemed to be slightly altered then from her original time line. That much had been made clear by the books she had read but the rest was still a large mystery. Perhaps she was in one of many multi-verses that arise from the different decisions in life. The minute one decision the other possibilities become a separate reality – each one coexisting next to the other and defying the concept of one large Universe.

Shaking her head Cameron continued to walk, what good would all those theories do her if they failed to give her a fuller understanding of her situation?

Taking another step she soon found a pair of strong hands pulling her backward and a loud car horn blaring behind her. Stumbling back her lithe frame fell smack into a solid mass – a warm mass with strong muscles and labored breathing. Slowly she tilted her head upwards to find House staring down at her with concern in his majestic eyes.

"Jesus Cameron, you have to watch where you're going, that car could have hit you!"

A blush spread over her face as she realized what she had been doing, completely wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice where she had been walking. The implied possibilities made her shutter and then tense when she felt his arms tighten around her, shielding her from the mere thought of the danger she had just subjected herself to.

"I feel like such an idiot. I was completely out of it, didn't even notice where I was walking into."

Suddenly his arms fell from around her and she could practically feel the moment he realized what he had been doing, his own body tensing as well and then pulling away as if she were on fire.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. Just try to be more careful when you're walking the streets."

Nodding she tried to give him a reassuring smile but completely failed. Once more he was studying her as if trying to draw his own conclusions as to why she would be wandering the streets so distracted.

"I'm fine House, really I am."

"I don't know Cameron, that was a pretty close call and who knows if it may happen again."

His lips curled into a slow smile and her stomach tightened into a hundred knots.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"How about you join me and Wilson for lunch, he's waiting for me around the corner. Come with us Cameron."

Cameron bit her lip as she considered the implications of having lunch with House. The last thing she wanted was to feel the same weight as before oppressing her. This wasn't the same House she had fallen in love with. Who knew if they were even alike? She could handle a snarky arrogant crippled bastard but a friendly and attentive House with just the right amount of snark around the edges – she feared that was an even deadlier combination. She was afraid of getting too far in and over her head like she had last time…she was afraid of falling for him all over again.

_Fool__ me once_, she thought to himself as she allowed him to drag her down the street and into the small restaurant around the corner.

**TBC**


	7. Falling

"It seemed like a good idea. I hired a mariachi band and climbed up her window only to find myself looking at the business end of her dad's riffle. Needless to say our romance came to an abrupt end."

House laughed so hard that beer almost came out of his nose as he leaned his head against the wall in order to catch his breath. Cameron could feel her cheeks growing red from mirth as Wilson laughed along embarrassed.

"Oh God, that's rich!" she giggled.

"What? I was eighteen and in love. How the hell was I suppose to know she was 'saving herself for God'?"

They both continued to laugh as Wilson sipped his beer, still blushing furiously but a smile etched onto his boyishly handsome face. Cameron couldn't help but feel a special affection towards him; there were truly no limits to his ability to love. She had always known about his reputation as a lady's man, especially amongst the nurses, but deep down she could see that he needed someone to love and take care of. Perhaps that's why he had been the only one to stick around House – his need to be needed.

"It's all right; we've all been there and done that. I remember I fell hard for this Parisian girl but the feeling wasn't quite mutual."

"When has it ever been?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you man" House retorted with a sly smile, "when I like someone I just go for it. I let them know right off the bat how I feel about them. I don't like to waste my time with all that 'does she, does he' crap."His eyes slowly rose and reached across the table towards Cameron causing her hands to sweat.

"What about you Cameron? Any embarrassing stories of young love?"

Sighing she felt as if a thousand memories were rushing through her at the same time. Bryan had been the first person to befriend her when they moved from the suburbs to the city. Chicago had been their playground as they skipped class and wandered the city – his trusty camera hanging off his neck and her disposition to always smile and strike a post an immediate match. They had fallen in love through out the years but along with the good times there had been bad ones. The minute he had been diagnosed she had felt the cold hand of death upon them and all the hopes she had held for their future. So insisted of being adults about it they found themselves in the nearest chapel.

Two fools rushing in.

Did she regret it? Not entirely because in the end they had been together and it had been beautiful. Her only lament was the fact that Joe had come along – holding her up as she tried to be strong and not crumble. What had been the need for friendship and support she had mistaken for something more. The minute Bryan had been buried she had packed up her belongings and ran as far away as she could from the past – the memory of him and her haunting her at the corner of every street. She promised herself she would not make another mistake because the time for rushing in had been over, buried and gone along with him. Of course, then she had met House.

"I'm afraid not, just the usual boy meets girl then moves away to college and girl is left alone."

Wilson smiled and held up his glass in salute, "then you're one of the lucky ones my friend."

Laughing they clinked their glasses together as they drank up the last of their wine.

"Well guys, it's been a blast but I have a date tonight. I need to go run the booze out of my system."

"Not a drinker?"House asked with a disgusted flair of his lips.

"Yeah and I really like her. So I'll see you guys Monday."

Watching Wilson retreat Cameron could feel the same nervous flutter that appeared every time she was alone with House stir. Turning back their eyes locked again and she couldn't help but gulp lightly.

"I'm going to have to go as well. It's getting late."

"What? The night is just beginning Cameron, besides it's too late to do anything else. Ever ridden a Harley?"

"Bitch?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow as she placed her hand in his, her heart screaming to retreat but something deep within her pushing her towards him.

* * *

Their bodies were pressed together as they rode through Princeton. Lights flashed all around them as he accelerated and the wind blew through her wavy brown hair. Tightening her grip on him she could feel the muscles under her hand responding and the bike picking up speed. Once they came to a stop she noticed they were in front of his building. Silently he dismounted and turned to her, another invitation in his eyes but to her relief it was an innocent one. 

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Silently she followed him into his condo, which still had boxes littering the corners and his black piano stood in the middle of the room. Running hand across the smooth surface she noticed that it was brand new. Putting one and one together she finally came up with two.

"So I'm assuming you just moved in" she stated as he turned to pour them a drink.

"You could sort of say that…."

"Haven't gotten around to unpacking, eh?"

"Hello? Doctor and all" he handed her a glass and sat down on the bench. "Besides, I think you're allowed to put off unpacking for at least a year. I still have a month to go. Who knows, I just may feel inspired to unpack any minute."

Coming to sit next to him she handed him her glass and moved her hands across the ivory keys. Closing her eyes her lips moved silently as she began to play. Her grandmother had given her a few lessons when growing up, although she was no where near as good as House.

"Not bad but you have far to go grasshopper, let me show you how it's really done."

She couldn't help but smile along as he manipulated the instrument before him, enchanting sounds floating above them and disappearing into the air.

"I'm impressed. How long have you played?"

His right eye closed slightly as he thought for a brief second, "Uhm, since I was six. It was a nice way to pass the time since we were always moving around."

"Army brat?" she asked already knowing a bit about his past.

"Yeah, I hated it. Every year a new country, by the time we managed to settle down it was time to move again."

"Sounds frustrating," she handed him his glass and took a sip out of her own, the warmth of the whiskey spreading over her body.

"At times, but it was also pretty cool. By the time I was ten I had seen all of Europe and a good portion of Asia."

"Now that's something not everyone can say. Me, I grew up all my life in Illinois, didn't get in a plane for the first time until I was twenty."

"I knew there was a small trace of an accent in your voice. Chicago? "

"Color me impressed again" she teased him lightly and found herself completely surprise to feel so at ease at the particular moment.

"I try" his voice was low and raspy as he leaned closer to her. Cameron could practically feel his breath on her cheek. Yet instead of moving any further he whispered near her ear words that up to a few days ago she had never thought she would hear from him.

"I'm glad I met you, Allison."

Immediately she faced him and couldn't help but smile back, the corners of her mouth shifting higher and higher until a dazzling smile adorned her face.

"Me too."

* * *

Cameron woke up with sweat clinging to her skin, the sheets were wet and even her hair seemed to be plastered onto her forehead.

"Gross" she muttered while stripping bare and making her way to the bathroom. Immediately she took refuge under the hot spray of water as she cleaned herself. It seemed like night sweats were becoming a regular thing with her and she wondered if the minute she fell asleep her entire body was transported or only her psyche. Perhaps the sweat had something to do with leaving the body or entering once again. The previous day her search had led to nothing but she did have a brand new day before her and perhaps far more resources at her disposal than there would have been a decade ago.

Deciding that she had to continue looking for answer she couldn't help but let her thoughts stray to the previous night. The evening she had shared with House had been perhaps one of the best moments in her life. There had been something in every touch and word. An electricity that seemed to have her hairs standing on end at the mere thought of his proximity.

That's how their date should have been.

* * *

Her eyes skimmed over the titles that appeared on the university's electronic catalog. The same books once more came up and a few new titles that seemed to be just as useless. Ending her search she slipped of her glasses and pinched her nose. Once more she could feel her frustration provoking a major headache. Perhaps she wasn't meant to find answers or an explanation just didn't exist.

Yet, there always was an explanation; things just didn't happen without a reason. Some where there had to be an answer to her predicament. People just didn't switch back and forth from one reality to another. Fate, life or whatever propelled human existence forward always had a reason for igniting any chain of events so there had to be a reason for her sudden time traveling. Clearly, she wasn't a time lord fighting cosmic injustices or a noble soul putting right where once went wrong.

So, just what was her reason?

**TBC**


End file.
